degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-25320855-20140417015837
How Season 13 should have happened Clare and Eli: Clare still got cancer and sought out treatment, I would keep this storyline because I thought that it was interesting and it was realistic. What I would have changed is the timeline of when she was going through treatment, it seemed that she had gone through her chemo way too quickly and before we knew it they were telling us that she was all better. I would have extended her treatment into the school year, making it more realistic. Eli left New York to be with her and he stayed in Toronto until she was told that she was in remission. He returned to New York and they remained in contact via Skype and phone calls. Eli never met Lenore, so he never cheated on Clare and he just called her or texted her whenever he missed her. Clare submits her portfolio to Columbia and she finds out that she is accepted. She moves to New York to be with Eli and they are endgame. Adam and Becky: I would have kept their storyline the same up until Adam sent the message to Todd. Imogen is able to convince him to talk to Becky and not send the message on Facerange. He calls Becky and expresses how he is uncomfortable with her hanging out with Todd. She tells him that she understands, and explains that he has nothing to worry about. Since him and Becky are never on a break, he doesn't get into a car accident and he's still alive by the end of the season. He is there for Clare when she is missing Eli and feeling lonely. He talks some sense into her when she expresses that she has a crush on Drew and he gives her a vibrator to help with her "urges." Adam and Becky graduate as a couple and they are endgame. Alli: She remains in contact with Dallas while she is in Paris. She is suspicious of Leo when they meet and her suspicions are proven correct when she sees him steal from her purse. She doesn't pursue a relationship with Leo any further and she never hears from him again after she returns to Toronto. Her and Dallas begin their relationship and they are endgame, I guess. (LOL I don't really care too much about what happens with them) Zig and Zoe: While Zig is brooding about Maya being with Miles at the dance, he starts talking with Zoe and he realizes that he likes her. They begin a friendship and there is constant banter and definite chemistry. After dancing around their feelings for a while, they begin a relationship when he consoles her and supports her after she is raped. Not too much drama here, Zig is still his Season 11 self and he doesn't become a huge douche bag. We discover that he was not kicked out by his parents, but they were evicted from their home when they could no longer pay their rent. Zig and Miles have since developed a friendship and Zig is offered a place to stay in a spare room at the Hollingsworth's when his family loses their home. Miles and Maya I wouldn't change too much about their relationship, I have liked most of their development for the most part. Miles still has issues with his family, especially his father. The party still happens and Maya gets hella pissed. Instead of trying to by her forgiveness like he did in Unforgivable, he sings her the song and it's all fine and dandy. Maya has a breakdown on the one year anniversary of Cam's death and she opens up to him about what happened to Campbell. Miles breaks down and tells his family that he can't take the way they treat him anymore, he expresses how they treat him like he's nothing and make him feel insignificant. They begin family counseling to work out their issues. IDK It's not as exciting or dramatic as something the writers would produce, I just thought that this would be better than the shit we've been handed this season.